


Naughty little omega...

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chloe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cock Slut, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Exhibitionism, F/M, Omega Lucifer Morningstar, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, but in a consensual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Chloe quite possibly has the bravest, sexiest, and stupidest omega known to mankindShe still has to put him in his place now and then
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Submissive Lucifer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Naughty little omega...

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should spend this time working on my older fics so people who like them get a treat!
> 
> Also me: I should start an entire writing challenge as an excuse to write 30 different one-shots

Lucifer was already on his knees by the time Chloe got back into her office, obviously knowing that she was angry with him.

Good.

"I want you in your underwear. Bend yourself over the bench once you're done. Since I know you know what you did was wrong, we can get right to your punishment, how's that?" She smirked, shrugging off her jacket.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, Chloe. I'm sorry." Not really; Dan had deserved every word he'd said to him. Chloe usually didn't mind it, Lucifer knew she agreed with him that omegas weren't just sex toys after all, but he /had/ disobeyed her order to stop bickering and went right ahead tearing into Daniel.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Chloe mused. She didn't hide the fact that she was watching as Lucifer stripped, shaking his ass a little for her before bending over the punishment bench. It wasn't overly uncommon to have one in the office seeing as she had a disobedient omega on her hands, but it still raised eyebrows among her more prudish coworkers. Still, Chloe preferred to have the image of Lucifer's pert ass bent over in submission for herself. Pity Lucifer didn't seem to learn.

Lucifer began to fidget as she thought, earning himself a quick slap on his thigh.

"Say still, babe," Chloe whispered, quickly taking off her belt as she positioned herself behind him. "Ten strokes if you can be quiet and behave, how's that? I'll add five more every time you make a noise, so be good for me~"

Lucifer tried his best not to moan as she snapped her belt in the air. He pushed his ass out farther, yelping when she struck him for the first time. 

"That's fourteen left then. Do you want a gag?" Chloe chuckled softly.

Lucifer nodded, opening his mouth wide and grinning at her when Chloe got a spider gag from her desk and buckled it firmly in place.

"There. I really ought to gag you more often; You're so much nicer when you're quiet. Maybe we can try the penis gag again? I bet you'd love having a cock down your throat for hours while I led you around on your leash like a good little omega. Maybe I'll stop waiting until we get back here to do your punishments. I'll just bend you over my knees and spank you until you learn to behave yourself."

Lucifer whined deep in his throat, leaking slick from his cunt as Chloe readied the whip again.

"It's nineteen now," Chloe reminded, delivering two quick swats before Lucifer could properly register her words. "No more noises, love. If you behave I might still give you a present, how's that?"

Lucifer didn't answer, knowing it wasn't really a question anyway, but he ducked his head obediently and held onto the bench as his alpha continued her punishment. Holding back whines and moans got more difficult as his ass got sore and the spikes of pleasure up his spine increased. 

"You've got six left, love," Chloe whispered, rubbing his ass gently to soothe him. He didn't smell distressed, so Chloe chose not to worry when she only received heavy breathing in response. "I'll get you some water in a minute, love. You know what to do if it gets too much, okay?"

Lucifer nodded weakly, arching back into her touch.

"Good omega," Chloe murmured, taking the belt back and giving Lucifer a moment to steel himself before she continued.

Lucifer let out a slight whine as she finished, immediately wincing as he realized his mistake.

Chloe frowned, tapping her lip. "I'll let that one slip since we're already finished. I think you've learned your lesson, don't you think?"

Lucifer nodded his head eagerly, glancing back at her over his shoulder. 

"Good boy," Chloe purred, "You're so wet, you want me to fuck you? Make sure all my coworkers know what a slut you are?"

Lucifer keened at her words, adjusting himself so he could present his cunt properly.

Chloe chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. You want your gag out? I'll let you make noises this time. As much as you need to learn to keep your mouth shut, you know I love to hear you." She didn't receive a response, but unbuckled the gag anyway, letting Lucifer get used to having his mouth empty as she stroked her cock to full hardness. "Do you want me to fuck you, omega?"

Lucifer whimpered. "Yes! Yes Alpha, please- Oh f-" He choked on a moan as she slid inside of him, thrusting shallowly to tease him as he pushed back trying to get more.

"You're so fucking wet for me. I bet you love it when I put you in your place like this, don't you?" Lucifer made a noise of disagreement which Chloe ignored, turning him over so she could see his face as she thrust deep inside of him.

Lucifer keened as he was filled properly with her cock at last. "Chloe- detective, please-"

"It's okay," Chloe whispered, leaning down for a quick kiss, "I'm gonna knot you, omega. You feel that?"

Her knot was swelling, making it harder to thrust until they were finally locked together, Lucifer pushing down harder on her cock as her seed coated his insides. 

"That's it, omega," Chloe groaned, reaching down to finger at the rim of his pussy, feeling him convulse as his own orgasm overtook him. "That's good, sweetie."

Lucifer sighed and laid back on the bench, fine letting Chloe take control as the lasting ripples of pleasure thrummed through his body. 

Chloe pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling to herself. "I love you, Luci."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts!! idk if I'll finish the entire month, but I love writing about slutty bottoms almost as I love my own slutty bottom ;)
> 
> they won't all be Lucifer fics, but I guarantee many of them will be because I am horrified at the lack of bottom Lucifer fics out there
> 
> I also need a beta writer! or just a friend, I'm lonely. There's no real benefits besides I write a lot of porn and I'll send you pics of my cats if u want


End file.
